Dancing on Graves
by Salem1991
Summary: Tool heard someone calling out. They were loud pleads mixed with tears and blood. She looked right into his eyes and Tool looked right into her's. This was it. Could she really save what was left of him?
1. Save Her

It only takes a second.

Just.

One.

Second for your whole world to change.

Mentality and all to change in a different perspective.

I could remember the screams.

The screams that would make any heart stop.

Flames roared against the mint green walls. The paint begins to peel from the heat and the house groans as the stableness weakens.

My bare hands and feet are pressed hard against the hot floorboards as I jump up.

I'm screaming for my little sister when a firefighter bust through the front door that is engulfed with fire – just like most of the house. His large arms pick me up. My arms and legs are kicking. I can't go with him. I have to save her.

I have to save her.

I can see Emily's body laying halfway out of her bedroom's door frame.

She isn't moving.

I'm screaming for the firefighter to leave me and to save Emily.

He doesn't listen.

He probably can't hear me over the roaring flames.

One second later, the roof over Emily's unconscious body buckles underneath the weight.

And then – just like that – my world became shattered and that screaming memory

will

never

go

_ **away. **_


	2. Searching for Something

Tool wiped his hands clean from ink as he stared satisfyingly at his costumer's new tattoo. On the man's shoulder was a cross. It had a Celtic design to it with a Triquetra in the middle of the cross. There was no color – just black ink with a bit of shading to give it a 3-D effect. Tool took a long drag of his pipe with a cracked smile. With each drawing he did, whether it was on skin, canvas, or anything else, he put his heart and soul into it.

This was one of his callings.

That was for sure.

Barney and Christmas was behind him making conversation as they sat and drank beers. It was a humid summer's night and everything was well. The team just finished up a job a couple of days ago down in the Amazon. Each team member came home with a good amount of money. All was happy.

"Good to see you again, Tool," his costumer said after paying.

Tool shook the man's hand. "It's was good seeing you too, brother. Come back soon."

The man laugh a little. "Probably will. Whether my wife likes it or not, tattoos are more addicting than I thought," he joked.

"Ain't that true?" Tool agreed with a laugh. The man waved good bye and then left.

Tool strolled to his chair to sit down and then leaned back. He took another drag of his pipe before taking the open bottle of beer into his hand. "Business has been pretty good today," Barney commented and Tool nodded.

"Yeah, my fingers are starting cramp up," Tool said and stretched out his fingers.

"Well, Tool, that's what happens when you get old," Christmas laughed and Barney chuckled with his friend.

Tool rolled his eyes. "Just wait 'til you get where I am. You won't be laughing then."

He took a swig of his beer.

* * *

><p>Sofie tucked a couple of candy bars in the right pocket of her baggy, dark green jacket. She steadily focused on each step – avoiding eye contact with any other costumers. Her black painted fingernails lightly trailed on the edge of the shelves as she headed to the back of the gas station to grab a drink. With the door swung open, she grabbed a glass bottle of cream soda. She turned to head to counter. Snatching money from her faded blue jean, cut off shorts and she gave the man three bucks. "Keep the change," she told him and received a smile.<p>

When she exited the store, she turned down an dimly lit alley. She slipped off her canvas knapsack and quickly shoved the food in her bag. Sofie pushed back her unbrushed hair back behind her ears before leaning against a warm brick building.

She stared down at the drink and then to the bag that laid next to her black Converse. She decided to slip the drink into her back.

It was better to save for later when she would need something to sip on.

Sofie licked her dry lips and took in a deep breath as her eyes were closed shut.

Everything she missed was forever gone. There was no going back to where she came from because all there was left was a burnt building, yellow police tape, and two grave stones.

There was no reason to go back.

She would tell herself that everyday as pressed on across the country.

Searching.

For what?

Sofie had no fucking clue.


	3. Locked Eyes

Cussing under her breathe, Sofie pushed off the building and threw the bag back on her shoulders.

The street she stepped out onto was also dimly lit. A white painted brick building with a small parking lot was in front of her. It was surrounded by a chain linked fence that contained vehicles that either need fixing or was there to salvage for parts. Sofie sighed and continued down the street. Though there was signs of life from people inside of some buildings, there wasn't one person on the street.

The next building was a three story building with a glowing neon light in the window. She didn't even bother reading the sign.

She just walked past it without even taking a second glace.

Just as she walked past the building, she turned right down another alley.

An orange glowing light from a lamp post was in the distance. It wasn't too far from her. Each step she took towards the light sent shock waves of memories.

_ At first, when she was on the floor with her cheek pressed against the wood, it was cold. _

_ The uplifting sparks from the absorbing fire floated past her. They were like fireflies dancing in an unorderily fashion. There were no longer screams – just pure howling of the fire. The floorboards were now suddenly hot._

_ Gold and red twirled with each other as the atmosphere blurred together when her eyes filled with tears. Now there were the sound of heavy footsteps. Together, the fire and the fast-paced footsteps, created a sound so similar to horses' hooves thundering across land._

_ "Emily," she whispered._

Sofie roughly pushed her hair back from her face and bit her lip.

She stopped midway of the alleyway.

After breathing in and out the humid air heavily, a voice startled her.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

Sofie's green eyes lifted up to see a figure in front her.

It was her natural instincts to instantly step back, however, something stopped her.

A solid, firm body is what stopped her when she backpedaled. She was very stupid to not realize what she just had walked herself into.

Sofie watched the man's lips tug back into a smile.

* * *

><p>Tool watched Barney tap his cigar over the ashtray. The gray tip on the cigar fell and crumbled away into the tray like snow falling from a branch. It fell in clumps. Tool's hazel eyes trailed up to Barney's faced. He smiled.<p>

"What?" Barney suspiciously questioned his friend.

"I want you two to meet three very important friends of mine," Tool said.

Barney raised an eyebrow. "Friends?" Christmas asked.

Tool chuckled and stood from his chair. Sitting his empty beer on a side table, he left the room.

Suddenly, a crashing sound outside got their attention. "Tool?" Barney asked and stood up. Tool's head suddenly popped around the corner. "Are you okay?"

"That wasn't me," Tool said, and Barney's facial expression changed from concerned to perplexed. Christmas was the first to turn and make his way to the dark gray door to their left. When Christmas first stepped out into the side alley, his eyes landed on two thugs.

And then, there was a girl.

Her thin frame was over powered by one of the men as he towered over her.

Barney and Tool pushed past Christmas to see what was causing the commotion.

Tool was surprised to see the girl.

All three of them – the two thugs and girl – turned at the opened door.

The girl opened her mouth and let out a squeaky plead. "Shut the fuck up," the man who was towering over her ordered. He raised his fist threateningly. The girl flinched as she whimpered against the ground.

With pleading eyes, she stared pasted Barney and Christmas.

Her eyes locked on Tool.

She looked right into his eyes and Tool looked right into her's.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! If you could please leave me a review telling me what you think of the chapterstory so far, that would be awesome! :D

~Salem


	4. With Bone Cracking Force

The man behind her grabbed her hair hard and jerked her backwards into his chest. "No!" She yelled. Throwing her elbow into the man's stomach, Sofie twisted around to bring her knee up into his crotch.

He cried out in surprise and pain before dropping to the ground.

For a moment, Sofie smirked with satisfaction.

"You fucking bitch!" A voice from behind her yells.

Before a large fist was brought straight into her jaw, the only reaction that Sofie was able to do was quickly turn around. With the great force, she stumbles off balanced into two metal trashcans. Sofie places her hand on the brick wall to keep her balance. It was only a second later that a knee was slammed right into her stomach. A sound that's between a cough and gasp escaped her mouth.

A tingling feeling runs up the sides of Sofie's jaw and face as a line of saliva trickles out of her mouth. A hand is shoved roughly into her hair to jerk Sofie's body backwards toward the ground.

Sofie's head hits the ground hard and bounces when she falls to the ground. A small cry flutters from her lips.

"Stupid brat," one of the men hissed and kicks her in the side.

Tears run down her face as Sofie goes into a ball on her side. A large shadow blocks out any light that was above her. A pair of hands force her to lay on her back – making Sofie stare up at her attackers.

Suddenly a door is opened to her right.

Two men walk out to stare at them.

Then there was another man. He wore black leather pants, a leather unbutton vest that matched the pants, and an opened up white and red checkered shirt. There was a tattoo on his chest and just below his bellybutton.

It wasn't the unusual clothes, or tattoos that made him stick out to Sofie – it was something else that made Sofie's eyes look past the first two men and then locked on him.

* * *

><p>"Leave the girl alone," Christmas said first – taking the words right out of Tool's mouth.<p>

The man leaning over the girl laughed. "Nah. I think we're good. You see, we have a bone to pick with her now." He threw his head towards his friend. "She kneed him in balls," he added.

"I'm sure there wasn't very much there to knee anyhow," Tool commented, pushing past Barney and Christmas. Tool's eyes locked on the men. "I would suggest leaving the girl alone."

Both of them laughed. "And we suggest you-".

"Fucktard," Sofie whispered harshly and the man stopped talking in mid sentence.

All of the men – including Christmas, Barney and Tool – stared down at her. "What did you say?" The man hovering over her demanded. Christmas brought his hand down to his waist. One of his many knifes was sheathed on his leather belt. He was prepared to use whenever it was necessary.

Tool was surprised to see the girl glare up at the man standing over her. "Fucktard. You are a _fucktard_," she hissed and then took a breath while smirking. "Fuck you."

"That was a mistake," he said.

She let out a short laugh. "Wouldn't be the first."

Tool smiled at the girl.

* * *

><p>Sofie looked up at the man to see a furious express on his face. She couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "Wouldn't be the first," Sofie replied swiftly.<p>

"And it won't be my last," she stated.

Maybe her next action wasn't the smartest, but at the moment, it seemed like it.

In quick motion, Sofie brought her forehead up with bone cracking force and headbutted him hard.

Then everything flickered to black.

So, yea. Calling that man a fucktard and telling him '_fuck you'_ wasn't her last mistake.

But for all she knows, this could have been.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update! :( But I hope you like this chapter! :) Please leave reviews! I want to know what you think of the story so far! Please please please!<p>

~Salem


	5. Sofie

'_You have got to be fucking kidding!' _ Was the first thought to pop into Christmas' head as he watched the girl slam her forehead into the man's face. The man cried out as he recoiled from her. Instantly, his hand went over his nose after Christmas saw blood trickle out of his nose and off his lips.

As for the girl, once she hit to the ground, she laid motionless.

Christmas' amusement of the man's bleeding nose quickly disappeared. He was the first to jump forward towards the men. Running past the first thug, Christmas grabbed the man's head and gladly brought it down into his knee.

It was lights out for him.

The other man was surprised to see Tool run at him so quickly. Tool wrapped his hand around the man's throat before slamming him forcefully into the nearby brick building. The man struggled against Tool's grip as he applied more pressure to his neck with both hands. It only took about a minute for Tool to choke him into unconsciousness. Giving the man a good kick to his face once he was on the ground, Tool was sure that he would feel that once he woke up. It was almost sad to Tool that these two men were so pathetic. They weren't even a challenge.

Barney rushed to the girl as Christmas and Tool took care of the two men.

Girl's lip was busted and blood ran freely down the side of her face. Then on her forehead, Barney could see a bruise already beginning to form from the headbutt. Lifting her up into his arms, he brought her into the tattoo shop. A couple of feet from where they were sitting before was a table. Barney brushed off the papers and anything else that laid on the table with one arm. He was gentle when he set the girl on the table. Grabbing her side, he pushed her over a little so she wouldn't roll off. The girl groaned in pain when Barney applied the slightest pressure on her right side. Her eyes fluttered halfway open just as Christmas and Tool walked into the shop.

She took a sharp breath in and a scream got caught in her throat.

Barney instantly saw the fear and panic in her eyes. "Hey, there's n-"

He was cut off by the girl's hand as it was brought up to his face. Of course, he caught her hand with ease before it made contact. She quickly rolled over to jump off the table, however, the grip that Barney had on her stopped her from going anywhere.

"Let's go!" she cried and pulled against the hold that he had on her. It probably wasn't for the best, but she ignored the dizziness that made her vision blurry. Barney came around the table and held onto her tightly with his arm around her waist as she began to thrash around. "No! Let me go, you stupid bastard!"

"We're not going to hurt you!" Barney's voice hollered over her's. Then, all together, her thrashing stopped. She stared up at Barney, still breathing heavily. Barney could see traces of fear within her sage colored eyes. "We're not going to hurt you," he repeated again, in a more gentle tone, as he felt the scared girl's heart hammering away. Not but a second later, blood drips out of her nose. In a quick motion, the girl brings fingers up to her nose to feel the warm crimson liquid. "I need a rag," Barney said to the men to his right. Tool quickly turned to jog into the nearby bathroom to snatch a washcloth from a cabinet. Barney picked girl up and sat her on the table. He pressed his thumb firmly against the side of the girl's nose. She winced at the pressure. "Breathe normally," he ordered and she did what she was told to do – or at least she tried.

Sofie has never really liked the sight of blood even if she was used to it.

"Here," Tool said and handed Barney the white rag.

Barney eyed her lip as he saw that the blood was still running down her chin. "Jesus," Barney said under his breath while he applied part of the rag to her nose and the other half to her lip. "It won't quit bleeding..."

"Sorry," Sofie said in a muffled voice.

Barney looked at her, confused. "For what?"

Sofie waved her hand in the air, as if to shoo a fly away, and Barney removed his hand from the rag. She took a deep and painful breath in as she put pressure on her lip and nose. "I have a bleeding disorder. Kinda like Hemophilia," she explained. "Pretty much, my cuts can't clot as fast as a normal person."

Tool stared at the towel and then at the girl. "What's your name?"

Sofie's eyes shifted to Tool and then away from him. "Anna," she lied.

A smirked appeared on Tool's face. "If you're going to lie, at least be good at it." Sofie's mouth opened, but before she was able to talk, Tool jumped in. "You broke eye contact. That's how I knew you were lying," he said and sat down in a chair. Leaning back, he let body settle into a relaxed position. "So how about telling the truth?"

Sofie swallowed hard when their eyes met.

"Sofie."

This time, she didn't break eye contact.

Tool grinned at the girl.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter! Yay! :D lol Please leave reviews! I would love feedback!<p>

~Salem


	6. Son of a Bitch

Sofie chewed at her bottom lip even if it still ached with pain. She watched the three men sit down in silence. "The streets can be dangerous at night. Why aren't you home?" Tool asked.

Shifting her eyes from the floor to the man who sat across from her, she wondered if she should just tell the truth. About everything that happened that night, where she's from, and why she's walking alone on the streets. "Because I don't have one," she replied simply.

"You don't have one?" Christmas asked in a slightly surprised tone with his eyebrows raised.

"Long story," Sofie told the men as she shrugged her shoulders.

Tool glanced at Barney for a split second before turning to the girl. "So where are you heading next?" Tool questioned.

"West."

"West?" Barney quoted.

Sofie looked at him with a questionable expression. "Is there an echo? Yea, _west_. Where in the west? You're guess is good as mine." Bringing her legs up to the table that she sat on, she crossed them in Indian style. "I just need...to be on the go," she added.

Tool nodded before saying, "Well if you need to, you can stay her tonight." Sofie turned to the man who now was wearing a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses. "I don't like a girl your age being on the street at this time of night and this kind of area. It's dangerous."

A bit of red flowed to Sofie's cheeks as embarrassment struck her. "I'm seventeen years old. I can handle myself," Sofie mumbled.

"I don't think that's old enough," Tool told the girl with a cracked smile.

She glared at him. "Thank you for helping me, but I need to get going," Sofie said with a hitch of venom in her tone. Jumping off the table, she putt the bloody washrag on the table. "Sorry for getting your rag bloody."

Tool saw Christmas get up from his chair and he didn't try to stop his friend.

"You really should just stay here tonight," Christmas insisted.

Sofie adjusted the bag's straps on her shoulders before smiling briefly. "Thanks again," she said and walked out the door that she was carried in from.

And just like that, she was gone.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to just let her go?" Tool asked his friends.

Barney shrugged. "Tool, you can't stop her. I mean, she's obviously a run away. She's going to do what she wants to."

* * *

><p>Sofie cursed under her breathe as she left the building. It was still hot and humid and just like before, she still didn't have anywhere to go or stay.<p>

Homeless.

It was a weird word to say in her head, but that's what she was.

_She was homeless_.

Leaning against a building that wasn't too far from Tool's Tattoo shop, Sofie took out the Cream Soda that she had originally saved. She stayed there for about an hour, just trying to think things through. However, it was difficult to. Her face still throbbed with pain. But it wasn't just her face that hurt, it was her entire head. She groaned and placed a hand on her forehead. What she needed was to sleep. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to find a park with a bench she could sleep on? Maybe she could sleep under a bridge?

Truthfully, she had no idea where she was going to sleep. Sofie let out a tiring sigh.

Great.

Lightning crackled across the cloud-filled sky and thunder boomed loudly. Sofie jumped at the sudden noise as a small scream left her mouth. Droplets soon followed the noise and then the few drops of rain soon turned into a down pore. Anger slithered through her inner veins as she chucked the glass bottle across the street. "Oh come on!" She glared up at the sky with her fists clenched tightly. "Really?"

Sofie glared harder.

"_Really?"_

* * *

><p>Tool listened to the rain fall hard onto his rooftop as he zoned out from the conversation that Barney and Christmas was having. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. When Tool got up from where he was sitting, he didn't bother putting her cigar down before strolling to the door.<p>

When he opened the door, he was taken back as his eyes fell on the girl who had just turned down his help an hour and a half ago.

Her cheeks were red, she was completely soaked, and her eyes refused to look Tool in the face.

Tool forced a laugh back down his throat. "Yes?" Tool asked with a lightened tone.

Sofie rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't say a word."

Tool couldn't help but let a grin formed on his lips.

"Not a _word_," she hissed and pushed pass the man.

Just after closing the door, Tool let the laugh slip.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter! :( I finally had time to write today through! Yay! Actually, I'm in my college history class at the moment... LOL I should be paying attention...oh well! Lmao I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<p>

~Salem


	7. Hell of a Day

Sofie awkwardly sat in a chair with a blanket draped over her shivering shoulders. She was dressed in a large shirt that almost reached her knees as she watched the three men smoke their cigars and drink their beers. "You want a beer?" Tool joked and Barney lightly punched his friend in the shoulder.

"She's seventeen – not twenty-one," Barney stated before taking a drag of his cigar.

"I prefer hard liquor."

The three men turned to the young girl. "What?"

Sofie shrugged her shoulder. "I prefer hard liquor. You know, for the nights that feel too quiet." She paused before swallowing hard. "I'm used to having a little sister," she explained with a sad smile on her face. "She was twelve and full of energy."

"Why did you run away?" Christmas asked with a curious tone.

Sofie's green eyes fell on the tall man for a moment. "I didn't run away from home."

"Then what happened?"

Again, she stayed silent for a moment. "Got something strong?"

Tool smiled at the girl as he stood up. Slipping his hand underneath a table and lifted a bottle whisky. He slid a glass in front of him. Licking his dry lips, he carefully poured the amber liquid into the glass. He turned to the girl to see a stern look on her face. And as he made his way to her, her face changed from stern to _pain_. He handed glass to her. "Hope you like whisky."

She let out a short laugh and nodded. "Thank you." Tool went back to his sit as she took two gulps from the glass. Sofie let the glass fall hard as she began to cough. All three men smiled at the girl and she smiled. "It's good," she coughed. "Again, I didn't run away from home." She wrapped the blanket around her body – almost as if she was hiding from them. "They got killed in a fire and I was the only one that got out alive."

"How did it start?" Barney asked, staring sadly at the girl.

Sofie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember much. All I remember is waking up on the floor and… Emily, my little sister. She was laying half way out in the hallway. I screamed for her, but she didn't move," Sofie explained with a distant stare. "Then firefighter busted in the house and dragged me out of the house. I tried to tell him about my sister, but I don't think he could hear me. The house collapsed just as we were going through the front door."

The three men stayed silent as the girl explained her story. Then tool spoke up. "And that's why you're always on the go?"

Sofie nodded and took another gulp of the whisky. Suddenly, breaking through the silence, Sofie's stomach loudly growled. Her cheeks turned rosy red out of in embarrassment. "When did you eat last?"

"The night before," she replied simply, hoping for the embarrassment to slide away.

"I'll order take out then," Tool told them and got up from his chair.

"No, no. I can't ask you for that," Sofie said, jumping up.

Tool punched in the numbers into the phone and turned to her. "You didn't asked. I'm just simply ordering enough food for all of us." Sofie dully stared at the old man out of irritation. In the background, the buzzer went off and Tool pointed at Barney as he ordered the food.

"You're clothes are done." Barney motioned for her to follow him through a doorway into the back room. The room was dark besides the light that came from the closet that contained the washer and dryer. As Barney was getting her newly dried clothes of the dryer, Sofie world spun for a moment. Her back hit the wall and Barney's hand went out to her, supporting her weight. Her side had a twinge of pain from her hand and he quickly removed his hand. "You okay?" She nodded.

"I'm just tired," Sofie replied and Barney nodded.

He took her clothes and handed them to her. "Understandable. It's be a hell of a day for you," he said to her.

"No, more like four months…" Sofie's eyes met his eyes. "Yesterday it was four months since they – my mom and sister…" She let her eyes trailed down to her clothes. "Thanks."

"What about your side?"

She paused, holding her clothes. "I'll be okay. "

Barney let his eyes linger over her side before turning away. "I'll let you get dressed then."

Christmas watched Barney's figure return from the backroom. "Hell of day for her, huh?"

Barney shrugged and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back. Grabbing more beer, and I'll pick up the take out" he told the two men and left out of the door. A few moments later, Sofie walked back out into the main room.

Christmas saw blue and purple coloring her jaw and forehead. Her lip had dried blood at the spot where it split. Her hand on her side and her breath was being held. "You okay, kid?" Christmas asked, grabbing Tool's attention.

She looked embarrassed when she looked up to them. "I told Barney I was okay… but it's really hurting now," Sofie replied with a quivering tone.

Nodding, Christmas waved for the girl to come towards him and she listened. "Jump up on the table and lay down," he said, setting his beer down. Sofie sat on the table and slowly lowered herself, trying not to cause more pain. Christmas gently lifted her shirt to see her side painted with blue and purple. He gently placed his fingers on her side to feel them move abnormally. A small cry lifted her mouth as Tool watched the girl's face morph in pain. Her green eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was heavy. She was clearly in a lot of pain. And then, under his breath, Christmas mumbled, _"Shit_."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! I'll be better! I promise! Life just kind of got crazy for me! SO SORRY AGAIN! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please let me know what you think of this new chapter! I will write more! PROMISE!<p>

Much love,

Salem


End file.
